


So This is Love?

by Nny11



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, let them be happy, no editing we die like meh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nny11/pseuds/Nny11
Summary: Catra decides to prank Adora only to have Adora try to prank her.





	So This is Love?

**Author's Note:**

> [Weezelness on tumblr](https://weezelness.tumblr.com/) is my go to for good catradora content these days, and while the post that inspired this had nothing to do with them...I did my thing anyways. Check her out!

Catra slowly stretched before suddenly twisting and smirked as several bones popped.

“Why have I chosen this?” Adora groaned around her toothbrush, one hand covering her face.

“You love me.” Catra popped both hands for emphasis and laughed as Adora spun around to retreat to the bathroom. 

As soon as the door shut, she made her move. Sure, all the little cricks and cracks felt good but the point had been to drive her girlfriend from the room. Mission accomplished in the most obnoxious way she knew how. Catra quickly and quietly dove under the bed, wiggling to get herself completely hidden and holding onto her tail so it couldn’t give her away.

She didn’t have a particularly good reason for the sudden burst of energy she had. Sometimes they just hit and if Catra couldn’t get it out by sprinting or sparring she had to find another path. Annoying Adora was second nature, as easy as breathing, and almost as good as loving Adora. So when she gets back from the bathroom, tired and ready for bed, Catra would swing out at her and paw at her ankles. A perfect crime.

See, when they were kids Adora had been convinced there were princesses under her bed and no amount of crawling under had proven otherwise. Especially after the _ one time _ she’d pretended something had grabbed her. Adora had been furious for almost an **hour**.

Oh man this was gonna be good.

Catra closed her eyes, not wanting the shine to give her away either and slowly breathed in and out. Patience wasn’t usually her thing. She could make it work though.

The door creaked open and Adora came back, “If you’re done being- Catra? ...Catra you here?”

Catra was practically vibrating under the bed. If only Adora would get over here so she could prank her so hard!

Instead Adora giggled, and Catra snapped her eyes open to watch the way her girlfriend wiggled, looked around the room one more time, and then jammed herself inside the closet where Catra would still need to throw her dirty clothes from the day.

The room fell silent until Adora snickered and then had to chastise herself, “Okay, calm down. Be cool! This is going to be amazing!”

There was another few beats as Catra waited trying to figure out what was happening before realization dawned. And with it any chance of pranking Adora vanished. Annoying Adora was, after all, second best to loving her and Catra felt her whole being fill up with that love. Her dorky, not stealthy best friend and partner was hiding in the closet to prank her by jumping out and scaring her. Completely forgetting that Catra would be able to hear her heartbeat before opening the closet at all.

Catra started cackling, curling up as she laughed hard enough for a few tears to escape. She barely started to calm down when Adora started laughing in the closet and then it was really all over. Both of them wheezed and laughed, and tried to get put back together with no success.

As with all things, Adora stumbled out of her hiding spot first. Staggering to the bed to pull Catra out and yelping when a hand wrapped around her ankle.

Catra went limp, except for her grip, and allowed Adora to drag her out of hiding.

“Fuck you Catra!” Adora laughed, doubled over and grinning even as she tried to glare. “I was five!”

“You-y-you seriously? Ffffppppfft, the, I can’t breath, fu- the closet?! Really? The closet Adora?”

“What? What? It was a perfect- oh no, don’t you even dare-”

“Babe, you can’t go BACK INTO the closet!”

“Shut up, I hate you,” Adora punctuated her statement by grabbing a pillow off the bed and smacking Catra’s head with it.

Unable to get her breath back, Catra curled up into a little ball and did her best to not suffocate as Adora hit her a few more times with the pillow. “You love me.”

“Duh!” Adora finally collapsed next to her breathing heavy. “Of course I love you.”

One hand ran gently over her bare back and Catra purred. It took a moment for her to add, “I guess I love you or whatever.”

“Oh hot shot over here. Whatever! Pfft!”

“Cram it, you’re ruining the mood.” Catra pushed her shoulders back further and her demand was met with a much higher quality of scritch.

“What mood is that?”

When Catra opened her eyes again, she found Adora leaning down close to her face with a big dopey smile in place. Her eyes were so soft and smile so fond it made everything nearly ache in her. That made it easy to reach up just enough to kiss her before she settled back down on the floor.

“Love you.”

Adora flushed, somehow still delighted and embarrassed by something so simple. “Thanks, love you too. ...hey, can we get on the bed?”

“But what if there’s a princess waiting to-”

It turned out Adora had not abandoned her pillow and Catra didn’t really regret forgetting about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tweet I saw on tumblr because honestly we've earned this. 


End file.
